1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a RAIN GUTTER CONSTRUCTION, and more particularly to devices for facilitating cleaning of rain gutters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As every house owner knows, leaves and other debris often accumulate in rain gutters, causing unsightly overflows and/or premature rusting of metal gutters. Since the rain gutters run along the eaves at relatively high elevations, climbing on ladders to remove the debris from the rain gutters in the usual way is quite dangerous and has resulted in many accidents.
Attempts have been made to provide for cleaning out rain gutters from remote locations. One such approach is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,078 to H. D. Sayers, Sr. wherein the entire gutter is hinged so it can be lifted up and turned upside down for cleaning. This approach involves expensive structural modifications and requires frequent repairs.
Another known approach to the remote cleaning out of rain gutters is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,073 to W. G. Thompson wherein the gutter is provided with a conduit for spraying water into the gutter to dislodge debris, together with a downspout attachment for collecting the dislodged debris. A similar type of downspout device for collecting leaves and other debris is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,668 to M. Huppert. Such devices are quite complicated, require extensive modification of the gutter drain structures, and are not always effective.